A semiconductor chip is typically mounted onto a substrate for dissipation of heat away from the operational semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip comprises electrical circuits and contact pads that are connected to the electrical circuit. The contact pads may be connected to external contact pads that are on the substrate by electrical wires.